


That Night in the Time Vortex

by sergioprentiss



Series: 101 ways to defile the tardis control room [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ... i think that's it, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, F/M, Fanart, Gags, Leashes, Light Bondage, Nipple Clamps, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergioprentiss/pseuds/sergioprentiss
Summary: This is totally shameless porn, to be honest. There are no redeeming factors.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: 101 ways to defile the tardis control room [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	That Night in the Time Vortex

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, they're having a fun night/day/what even is time in the vortex. 
> 
> Except for the tardis, who probably deeply hates both of them by now.


End file.
